Worth Leaving?
by megagirl44
Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left home be a famous actor. Now he and Alice are going to Forks for their brother's wedding. What surprises are awaiting them-most specifically Edward. Find out to see what Edward left behind that makes him regret leaving
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this idea has been bugging me! And I wanted to know if I should continue it or not. So please review to tell me what you think. (: **

**Maybe rated M later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 1**

"Edward! Over here!"

"Smile over here Edward!"

"Edward Cullen give us a smile here!"

I heard the paparazzi from all around me say as I brought my hand to my face to try to hide away from all the camera flashes. As I got through the steps toward the plane, I could here security behind me telling the paparazzi to leave.

"I really don't get how the paparazzi found out about these things I swear," I heard my sister, Alice, say to me as I took the seat next to hers on the private plane. "Must be a joy to be you huh bro?" she continued sarcastically.

"It is. Be jealous," I remarked back.

"We're finally going back." She said seriously ending our playful banter.

"Yeah, it seems so." I said gravely.

"It's been 5 years. What do you think has changed?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we'll handle it together." I said before gently grabbing her hand.

She didn't look at me, but she squeezed it back. Ah Alice. She was my little twin sister by 9 minutes. Though we were twins we were really opposite. She was short and petite being at the height of 4'11, while I was tall with a medium build at the height of 6'1. We shared the slight tinge of redness of our mother's hair, mine more prominent, while you could only the tinge of red through Alice's black hair in the sunlight. And we both shared her emerald green eyes. And while she was friendly and loud, I was more polite and reserved. Despite the differences in personalities, we were very close. She was very important to me.

When I got founded to be an actor at 18, it was she, who went with me five years ago to go to LA to film a scene for a TV show. Now it's five years later, and I'm 23 and a big shot actor with my twin sister as my fashion designer and my rock who brings me down to Earth when my head gets caught with all the fame from time to time.

We are now in a plane heading back to our home in Forks, Washington, a small town where there was barely any sun, for our older brother-Emmett's-wedding. I felt guilt surge in me as I've neglected to see my parents and my brother in the past 5 years after I left home. I've left so much when I went to start my career. Now I'm going back to see what's changed.

"Mr. and Ms. Cullen we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts," the pilot said through a mike.

Once landing, we met our cab in the back of the airport to stay clear of paparazzi. Neither Alice nor I spoke through the drive back home to our parents' house. I'm guessing she was as nervous as I was of the outcome of this visit.

"Mr. and Ms Cullen, we are here. Can I help you with your bags," our driver said as he opened the door for us.

"No thank you, we are good. Thank you for the ride," I heard my sister say to him as she paid him.

"Of course Ms. Cullen. And Mr. Cullen, if you don't mind, may I have your autograph? My daughter Lizzie, she's 15, and she loves your movies. I know this would mean a lot to her," the driver said as he hesitantly offered me a piece of paper and a pen.

I smiled politely at him. "Of course I can. How many kids do you have?" I asked him as I wrote an autograph.

"Three sir. Lizzie's my oldest. Then there's Jordan, my boy whose 10. And my baby girl, Vanessa, whose 5," he said, the pride in his voice very noticeable.

"Wow, a big family you got there," Alice said.

"It is. Is it a lot to handle?" I asked, handing him the autograph.

"Sometimes, but when you have kids, there worth all the trouble," he said with a fond smile on his face.

"I hope to be as lucky as you are then one day," I said before shaking his hand goodbye. Alice and I watched him go, before we took our bags and walked up the stairs to the door.

I hesitantly door belled, and Alice and I held our breath as we heard footsteps near the door. The door opened, and my mother, Esme, appeared. "Edward? Alice?"

She looked older than the last time I saw her, but then what do you expect after not seeing each other in 5 years. Though she was in her early 40's right now, she still looked like she was in her mid 30's with her lovely youthful heart-shaped face. Her brown hair that was tinged with a slight bronze cascaded down her shoulders, as her green eyes widen with surprised.

"Hey mom, surprised?" Alice said hesitantly as our mother just looked at us with a surprised expression. She shook her head before giving us a big smile. Before I could blink, my mom had wrapped Alice and I into a tight hug. We stood like that for a while; the three of us holding each other before she finally let us go.

"I'm sorry. Come in. I was just so surprised. I wasn't expecting until next week. Oh look at you two. So grown up. Alice, you're so beautiful. And Edward. Look at you, so tall! And so very handsome," she continued to babble as we walked into the living room.

"Mom, relax and take a breath." I said as she continued to talk. "Where's Dad?"

Her eyes looked at me with slight panic, before they darted around the room. "Oh you know he's out and about. So you hungry?" She said.

Alice and I looked at each other confused before shrugging it off. Alice gave a squeal of happiness. "Yay! Mom's homemade cooking! Whatchya making? Whatchya making?"

Mom smiled indulgently at her. "I'm making spaghetti for lunch. And Edward," she said before her eyes turned to me. "I made cookies. Chocolate chip. Your favorite."

I could feel my mouth turn into a very happy grin. Mmm, mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Before I could say anything, I heard the front door open and a little girl's voice. "Honey, we're hoooome!" The high childish voice said, as a little girl appeared into the living room. The little girl ran straight to my mom with a happy smile on her little face.

I looked to my mom who had bent down to catch the little girl when the she threw herself at my mom. "Oh yes you are home, my sweet pea," my mom said to her as she picked her and pecked her on the cheek. The little girl giggled before shifting her eyes to me.

I had to admit, she was probably the most beautiful little girl I met. She had a small round face with big green doe eyes and a cute button nose with a big dimpled smile. Her hair was dark brown and had it cascaded down her back past her shoulders in slight curls. There was something about her though that gave me a sense of familiarity. Neither of us spoke, while we looked at each other. Alice's squeal broke our staring contest as I looked to my left to see Alice tackle our father in a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow! She's strong!" The little girl said in amazement. I chuckled in agreement.

"Alice? What on earth?" I saw my dad say as he hugged her back.

"Surprised? We came home early," I said walking to him to get my hug.

"Edward!" And he grabbed me into a tight hug, which I eagerly returned.

"Missed you too Dad," I said while I let go of him. I heard a giggle behind, and I spun around quickly to the little girl in Alice's arms. Geez, what is up with me? I feel so attuned to her. "Looks like I'm not the only who laughs at you Alice," I said teasingly. She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

The little girl laughed and her eyes looked at me again. I felt a smile tug on my mouth at the thought of her attention being on me. Really weird, I know. She cocked her head to the side a little, her eyes staring intently for a moment before she spoke. "Hey! I know you!" I saw from the corner of my eye my parents stiffen at her comment and how they in turn stared intently at the little girl.

"Oh, do you now? Then who am I?" I said.

"You're the guy on TV, and on magazines. You're Ehwa…Edwar..Eddy Cullen! Yeah! You're Eddy Cullen." She said her voicing sounding pleased that she put a name to my face.

I chuckled. Normally I'm annoyed at anyone calling me Eddy, but it sounded so adorable from this little girl's voice. "Actually it's Edward Cullen," my sister said, amused as well.

The child pouted at her for a moment. "That's boring. I like Eddy Cullen." She then wiggled free from my sister's arms. She walked toward me, stopping when she was directly standing in front of me. She was a tiny thing. The top of her head barely reached the top of my waist. She brought her head back to look up at me. "You like Eddy Cullen too, right?"

I kneeled down so I could be on eye level with her. I took her tiny hands in mine as I gave her my crooked smile. "Yeah. I like Eddy Cullen too. But only you can call me that okay?" She nodded eagerly in return. "And what's your name little one?"

"Me? I'm Cassie-" she said before my mom cut her off.

"Oh dear look at the time! Cassie dear. You better come now so you can some cookies before your mommy comes here to pick you up."

Her green eyes brightened. "Cookies!" She exclaimed as she left my side and hurried over to Esme-grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the kitchen.

Alice laughed. "She's just like you. The thought of Esme's cookies and you go wild." I rolled my eyes, but sense someone staring at me. I turned around to see Carlisle looking at me intently. Before I could say something, the intent look disappeared, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, let's get some cookies, before she eats them all." He said before walking to the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or are they acting really weird?" I whispered to my sister as we followed him.

"No it's not just you. They're keeping something from us," she whispered back.

As we entered the kitchen, I saw little Cassie sitting on one of the stool in front of the counter-a plate with two cookies on them, and a glass of milk in front of her. In her hand was another cookie, and she was happily munching on it. "These are so good!" She exclaimed.

I laughed as I sat on the stool next to her. "Aren't you gonna share some with me?" I said with a playful frown on my face. She surprised by what she did next. She placed herself on my lap and put the cookie to my mouth.

"Here, have some Eddy Cullen. I don't like it when my friends are sad," she said. Touched by her statement I gave her a smile and brought her hand away from my mouth to hers.

"Thanks little one, but you can eat it," I said to her. She smiled at me, and quietly munched away on her cookie. We stayed like this for a while, me watching her eat on my lap as she ate and swung her legs back and forth humming a random tone. There was something about this girl that had me so wrapped up around her, but I didn't question it. I was quite contented right now. I leaned my forehead against her head, and relaxed. She smelt like orange blossoms and mint with hints of strawberry.

I noticed the room was strangely quiet. I looked around the room to notice my family staring at me all wearing different expressions. Alice's was confused, and I knew why. I never showed a liking to little kids and she was probably wondering why I am now. Esme's was mystifying. She was looking at me like she was about to cry with happiness. Like she was waiting for this moment to happen for a while. Carlisle's was like before. He was looking at me intently as if he was waiting for me to realize something, but I didn't know what.

The doorbell broke me away from my observing. Esme smiled at us before leaving to get the door. Cassie squealed on my lap. "Someone's here Eddy Cullen! Let's go see who!" She hopped off my lap and dragged me to the hallway of the front door.

I could hear my mom talking to someone, as we got closer to the door. "Bella wait! There's something you should know." I heard her say in a fast tone. I froze when I heard the name of the person that was revealed behind the door, but little Cassie was oblivious to me.

Once she heard the name, she let go of my hand and ran to the door. Once the door was out of the way from blocking my view, I saw someone I had yearn to see in so long. Miss Isabella Swan. She was even more beautiful than before. She wasn't the pretty young lady from 5 years ago. She was a confident beautiful woman. She was still tiny, compared to me. Her familiar dark brown hair in layers fell down past her shoulders. Her cheekbones were a bit higher than before and were more prominent-in a good way. She still had those adorable big brown eyes and luscious pink lips. She took my breath away.

But there was something else that was more shocking. And that was Cassie's reaction. "Mommy!" She exclaimed happily. She ran to Bella, who was bent down ready to catch her when Cassie threw herself at her. There was a beautiful smile on Bella's face as she hitched Cassie on the left side of her hip.

"Hey baby," she said as she gently pecked the little one's forehead.

Cassie smiled at her before she turned to me with those familiar green eyes. And then it hit me. I now knew why Carlisle was watching me so intently after seeing me with Cassie. The reason of why I was so fond of her. Her familiar dark brown hair that was without a doubt the exact same as Bella's. Her eyes..oh god her eyes. Those were MY eyes. The realization smacked me right in the face. I felt like someone had punched me in the gut because I felt like the air was knocked out of me.

I looked at my parents who were watching me with a grave expression. They knew I knew. I looked at my sister who was looking at Cassie with wide eyes. She had come to the realization as well. And finally, I looked at Bella whose face was void of no emotion, but that just made me know I was right.

The little angel in her arms was Bella's daughter that was for sure. But that wasn't my realization. The little angel in her arms was also MY daughter. I was a father, and I didn't even know of it. So I said the next thing that came out my mouth without thinking, but I didn't regret it. "What the FUCK?"

**DUN DUN DUUUN! So…you like? (: Please review to see if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Heey! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and reviewed. Please continue to do that. Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV **

"Edward!' Esme said in a stern voice. Bella's eyes glared at me. I'm guessing it was for swearing in front of her, wait no,_ our_ daughter. Well, you know what, I really didn't give a rat's ass if she was angry or not. Not only she, but my parents too, had hid this from me.

"Is it true?" I said between my greeted teeth as I spared a side-glance to my parents. I know it was useless to ask, but I wanted to hear it from them…from her.

Carlisle sighed before nodding at me. "It's true Edward."

"Why?" I said quietly, letting the hurt of their betrayal seep into my voice. I tightened my hands into fists, and took a deep breath through my nose. It was so hard, trying to stay calm when all I wanted to do was yell and hit something.

"What's going on Momma?" I heard Cassie whisper to Bella, but it was still loud enough for the rest of us to hear. Her voice made calming down faster, as the reasonable side of me knew that if I let my temper out in front of Cassie it would make everything worse.

Before anyone could answer, my brother and his fiancé, Rose, appeared through the door. "Hey Bell, I thought you weren't going to-" I heard Emmett say before he saw what he walked in on.

Rose, my brother's fiancé whom he had been dating since high school was never one for small talk, got straight to the point. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said glaring at me.

Carlisle, knowing where this was going, cleared his throat and all our eyes shifted to him. His face was calm and he gave a smile to the little beauty in Bella's arms. "Cassie, how about you and me go into the kitchen and pack some cookies for you to bring home huh?"

Cassie's green eyes shifted to each person, before looking back at my Dad. "Okay Pop-pop," she said carefully. Bella let her down, and Cassie left to go to the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme on their heels.

Once they were out of the room, Rose spoke again. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

I glared at her. "We came back early. Alice and I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Whoopty-doo! You sure did surprise everyone, but I assure it wasn't in a good one though. Not a good one…at all."

"Rose," Bella whispered to her, finally speaking for the first time. She put her hand on Rose's arm, and the two girls looked at each other for a moment. Rose finally sighed and crossed her arms, an annoyed on her face.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm not the bad guy here. I was the one that's been kept out of the dark for practically five years! Five FUCKING years!" I screamed at the end. Damn, it felt good to let it out.

Rose scoffed. "Victim? Yea right. Victim my ass"

"Rose!" Bella said, her tone sharper than before. "I got this. Let's talk outside, Edward." A thrill ran through my body when she spoke my name, despite the fact that I was infuriated with her. She walked out the front door without me answering, and I quickly followed.

"What the hell Bella? Why? Why would you hide this from me? I mean-" I started to rant, but she cut me off.

"Shut up Edward! Rose's right, you're not the victim. So quit acting like it!" She said glaring at me.

I stopped speaking and she began to talk. "Before you yell at me, maybe you should know why I didn't tell you. And FYI the fact that we slept together 5 years ago was a _mistake, _a stupid regretful drunken decision. A rebound from your break up with Tanya. Remember!" Her voice grew louder at the end. I winced as I remember that day.

~Flashback~

_"Hey Edward! Look who it is! It's the silent swan," Mike Newton, a guy I hung out with time to time, pointed out to me. _

_ I turned around to see her walking this way. "Yea, hey I heard you fucked her at Jessica's party last Friday," Tyler-a guy I too hung out with from time to time-said. "Look! She's heading over here."_

_ And I did look, and she really was coming here. What the heck was she doing? She was now standing in front of us, looking down at the floor. She cleared her throat nervously. "Uhm…Edward-" she began to say before Tyler cut her off._

_ "Ooh Edward, are we getting a love confession," He snickered. _

_ "Oh! Are what if she's telling you that you knocked her up?" Mike continued. "Hey! You might as well leave, I mean you were just a rebound right Edward?" All eyes were looked at me. _

_ I regretted it, but I still said it as it would've ruined my reputation if I hadn't. "Look, you were just a one drunken night stand. I just broke up with my girl, and you took advantage. It was a mistake, a regret I'll have to live with,' I said coldly but still trying to tell her sorry with my eyes. _

_ Tears were streaming down her face. She looked at me with those brown eyes, and said, "Screw you!" Before running off. _

~End of Flashback~

"But still…" I said weakly, trying to gain the hand that I knew wasn't mind in this argument. "That's _my_ daughter, my own _flesh_ and _blood_," I said strongly.

'You don't think I KNOW that! But you basically humiliated me that time 5 years ago and told me to leave you alone. I was scared Edward! You couldn't possibly know how I felt! I tried to tell you, but you didn't give me the chance too!" She screamed at me.

I stayed silent. How could I not? I told her off, humiliated her, and told her I regretted our time together. But I still had the right to know my daughter. "She's still mine though," I said more calmly now.

"I know. You left the next week after to go to LA. I didn't want this to hold you down, but I still believed you needed to know-" She said, but I stopped her first.

"Wait, so you were going to keep her from the very start?"

She glared at me for interrupting her, but answered my question. "No, after that time I headed to Seattle to get an abortion. But when I was there after the doctor asked me if I was sure, I knew I couldn't go through with it. So I ran away crying, until…" she drifted off as her eyes her dazed with a past memory.

"Until what?" I said impatiently wanting to know what made her believe she could raise a child.

"Until something happened that made me realize I could raise this baby," she said, unwilling to tell me what that something was. "Anyway, as I was saying before. I wanted to tell you, so I went to your parents and told them what happened. Everything that happened." She said, looking at me meaningfully.

I winced, knowing what that meant. "It was they, well your dad, that made me decide not to tell you."

"What? My parents told you not to tell me? Why" I said demandingly.

"I don't know, take it up with them. Now I have to go," she said as she began to open the front door.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed her hand. A tingle shot through me when I touched her but I ignored it. I whirled her around, so that we were face to face. "I want to know her. That's my daughter."

Her eyes softened. "I would never take her away from you. I would honestly love for you to be a part of her life, I really do. But under the circumstances I'm not quite sure how you can fit in. She knows her biological father is not in her life. I don't know what will happen if I tell her."

"Can't you just tell her I'm her long lost dad or something?" I said desperately. I was feeling so lost right now, the thought of not seeing that beautiful girl again. I shivered not wanting to think about it.

"It's not that simple. Do you realize how this would change her? We will play it by ear, I will tell her. But give her time to get used to seeing you." She said.

"Alright," I said finally after thinking about it. We went inside without saying anything else to each other.

"Momma! Momma! Look at all these cookies Nana gave me!" Cassie exclaimed as she ran excitingly to Bella.

"That's great sweetheart! We're leaving now so say bye bye," Bella said to her. Cassie handed her the bag of cookies before running to my parents and the others who were in the living room waiting for us.

"We're heading out too Bell. Here give me those, I'll bring them out to the car for you," Rose said as she took the cookies from her and walked toward the front door. She paused slightly as she stood side to side with me. "That beautiful angel over there. You don't deserve her. You didn't deserve her back then or now. You will only give her burden, to her and to Bella. You can never be half the father that the little angel needs." She whispered to me before walking away with Bella in tow.

Her words hit me like knives. Each word hurt so bad. I shook my head, no. I can be a good father. Nothing she said was true. I looked to where my daughter was to try and distract myself from the pain. She was in Carlisle's arms saying goodbye.

"Bye, Pop-pop! Cya later!" She said before kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye sweetie," he said before handing her to Emmett.

"Ready to go squirt?"

"Yea, but don't call me squirt!" She said to her before smacking his shoulder with her little hand. My brother just chuckled back.

As they walked pass me, Cassie turned to me smiling. "Bye bye Eddy Cullen! I'll see you soon," she said before waving at me.

"You most definitely will," I said back to her.

"Later Ed," he said before giving me a meaningful glance. I nodded back at him. We would talk later.

Once Emmett closed the door as he left, I turned to the rest of my family who were sitting down-Alice on the on the sofa with my parents on the loveseat beside her. "Explain, I demanded, looking at my father who was staring back at me with a blank expression.

**There you go! What do you think was that 'something' that made Bella decide to keep the baby? Why do you think Carlisle didn't want to tell Edward about the baby? Find out in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it! **

**SNEAK PEAK!**

I ran out. I could hear them calling for me to come back, but I ignored them. I continued to run, going in any direction. Tears were streaming down my face, as I tried to hold back my cries.

I tried to calm my breathing as best as I could, but it wouldn't work. I finally kneeled down to the floor, as the sobs finally took over me. I screamed and cried for who knows how long.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I couldn't do it. Now what was I going to do? Never in my life had I felt so alone…

**There you go! Can you guess what's going on? (: Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 3**

** Bella POV**

"Here's Edward Cullen! Heading out the store with the famous Russian supermodel Tanya Denali! Are they together or what? Is there a Tanward in our future?" The reporter on the TV said.

I turned it off as I huff in frustration. Did these people have anything else to do beside follow others around, and invade other people's personal lives? And did it have to be Edward's of all people? "What's wrong Momma?" My little angel says as she sits down next to me on the couch. She looks at me through her eyelashes, those beautiful green eyes peering at me innocently.

I smile softly at her. "Nothing sweetie. Momma's just being silly," I wrap my arm around her little shoulders and pull her body against mine.

She giggled as she wrapped her tiny arms around my torso. "Silly Momma." I kissed her forehead as I stroked her hair. I leaned back and closed my eyes and sighed. Seeing Edward today…there were no words on how I felt. I mean I knew I'd probably see him at the wedding, but I thought I'd have more time to prepare for his arrival.

Edward Cullen. My drunken one night stand. Even after all the time had passed I could remember how I had went to that party to blow off some steam as I had just gotten into another fight with my mother on the phone. And after drinking who knows how many shots, I ran into him and the next thing I knew it was the morning after.

I ran out quickly before he woke, and I thought it'd play out that it'd never happened but then I start to throw up and get these odd cravings. After being in denial, with my dear friend Angela by my side, I went to grab a pregnancy test. And it turned out that I was pregnant. I went to him to seek guidance on what to do, but he blew me off. It was then I decided to drive to Seattle and get an abortion. I can still remember how that day had changed me.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat on one of the seats, trying to steady my breathing. I didn't move or speak, but inside I was screaming. Was this the right thing to do? Could I really do this? "Ms. Swan," the nurse called out. Now or never Swan. _

_I got up and followed the nurse who led me into a surgical room where the female doctor, Dr. Phillips, was waiting for me with a kind smile. "Okay then Bella lay down here." She gestured to the hospital gurney, and I did what I was told. _

"_Let's have a look at how old the fetus is," She put a gel on my stomach, and I turned to look at her as she turned the monitor on. Light broke out, and a picture of something very tiny appeared. I gasped. I looked closer and could see it look like a little bean…a bean that was inside me. And from the biology I learned, the bean would grow and turn into a baby. And I knew I couldn't abort this bean. _

_I ran out. I could hear them calling for me to come back, but I ignored them. I continued to run, going in any direction. Tears were streaming down my face, as I tried to hold back my cries. What was I going to do now? Millions of questions ran through my head. What if my dad would kick me out? Would I even raise the baby myself, or would I give it up for adoption? Could I raise it? Could I be a good enough mom for my child? _

_ I tried to calm my breathing as best as I could, but it wouldn't work. I finally kneeled down to the floor, as the sobs finally took over me. I screamed and cried for who knows how long. _

_ I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I couldn't do it. Now what was I going to do? Never in my life had I felt so alone. I cried and when I tried to get up I couldn't. I felt so weak. I stayed like that unmoving, staring at the black ground until I heard footsteps. _

"_Miss, are you hurt?" A male voice said as the person kneeled beside me. _

"_Go away!" I yelled as I tried to shove him away. It did me more harm than him as I began to tumble to the side. _

"_Whoa there Darlin," He said as he gently grabbed a hold of my upper arms to keep me from falling. He bent his head to try and look at me, but I stubbornly turned my head away. He chuckled. "Please look at me Darlin," he said in a slight southern accent I didn't hear earlier. _

_I reluctantly did and my brown eyes met the clearest bluest eyes I had ever seen. Even in the night, the bright blue of his eyes were still oh so visible. He smiled, revealing cute dimples on both sides of his mouth. "Now that's a pretty face. Well Princess, are you hurt?" I blinked before shaking my head. "Can you walk?" I hesitantly shook my head. "Alright then." He said before letting go of me. _

_I looked at him questioningly as he stood up. He was pretty tall, as I had to crane my head backward to fully look at him. Before I knew it, he had picked me up off my feet and into his arms. "Hey!" I said as I tried to wiggle free. _

"_I wouldn't do that. I might drop you," He said as he put me into his car. _

"_What are you doing?" I yelled at him as he started the car._

"_Taking you to my hotel room to see if you really are ok," he said calmly._

"_Why?" I demanded as I narrowed my eyes in distrust. He just shrugged back. I huffed as we drove in silence. _

_Once we arrived to his hotel room I couldn't help, but be amazed at how nice it was. "Wow," I said quietly. _

"_You can sit on the bed while I go get the first aid kit," he said as he went to go fetch it from the closet. As he did this, I went to examine him. I was right. He was tall, maybe 6'2 at least. He had a light tan and pretty blond hair that looked slightly curled. He was wearing a white buttoned up with the sleeves folded up to show his impressive forearms, and fitted dark blue jeans. He had a medium built; lean, but muscular. He was a good looking guy. _

"_You don't live around here," I stated as he was living in a hotel room._

"_Nope. I'm heading to my sister's house in this little town near here, but thought I'd stay the night, as I was too tired to drive. But I got hungry so I went out to eat, and I found you," He said as he took out some wet napkins to clean the dirt on my arms. _

"_And you found me. So now what?" I said._

"_Well, you can start by telling me your name Princess," he said with a smile. _

"_Bella," I mumbled quietly. _

"_Cute name. I'm Jasper," Jasper said as he sat down beside me, leaving a bit of space between us. Probably not to scare me. "Oh, you dropped this," He continued to say as he picked up a small card from the floor. My breathing hitched. "Your appointment card for your…abortion at 7:30 tonight," he said the last part quietly. I could feel his eyes on me, but I stared straight ahead. _

"_Did you go through with it?" He said as he looked straight ahead as well. _

"_I couldn't do it. I saw the baby on the monitor, and I ran. That's where you found me," I said back. _

"_Are you going to keep it?" He questioned. _

"_I don't know." He stood up and kneeled in front of and grabbed my hand. I looked down at him, surprised at how kind his blue eyes were. "I'm scared," I said. The fear obvious in my voice. _

_He smiled comfortingly at me. He put the hand not holding mine on my stomach and lightly rubbed it. "We'll figure it out. Together." I looked at him disbelieving what he was suggesting. But I could see the decision in his eyes._

"_You mean, raise it. Together? But I barely know you," I said. _

"_Gives me a reason to be closer to you. I'm serious Bella. I've done lots of things I regret. This baby, for the both us, could be our future…our hope for a new beginning. So what do you say?" He asked. I was speechless, so I just nodded. _

_~End of Flashback~_

And even then I knew I had done the right thing. I stayed with Jasper that night, getting to know him. I found out that he was going to Forks. We rode back together in his car to his house, where I learned that he was Rose's twin brother that had lived with their father down south in Texas. We brought Rose with us to my father to explain the full situation.

He was mad. But what surprised me was that he was mad at Edward for what he said to me. He admired and approved of Jasper taking responsibility for a baby that wasn't even his. We then told Edward's parents. I asked them what I should do about Edward. Their decision, well Carlisle's, surprised me. They said to not inform Edward and that in time maybe.

It was my mother's reaction that surprised me the most though. She had gotten pregnant at 18, and I feared that she'd disown me. But she was supportive and even came to visit me and gave me tips for the future with the baby. She loved Jasper the first time she met him as well. I was really glad about that.

For the next few days after Edward had left, and Jasper had applied for school. He and Rose were a year older than me so it made them seniors. Though Jasper made friends and was the new toy for girls, he stuck by me and even befriended my friends Ben and Angela, and my friends down in La Push. And I got closer to Rose and her boyfriend Emmett. Rose became one of my closest confidents as Emmett surprisingly became like an older brother to me. I was surprised as I thought he'd disapprove of me not telling Edward, but he just told me that he lost his chance when he said all those things to me.

Soon, everyone thought Jasper and I were dating and neither of us denied it. And when I finally started to show, they all assumed the baby was Jasper's. We decided that this was the best decision. School did get harder, but no one bullied me-the pregnant girl. Girls thought it was romantic how Jasper stuck by me.

It was during Jasper's graduation ceremony that my water broke. I was rushed to hospital, and gave birth to Cassie Elizabeth Cullen Whitlock on June 7th. I thought that the baby should have Edward's name, but Jasper's as well. Carlisle and Esme were honored that I had given my daughter their name. Jasper was ecstatic when he heard the name too. I also made sure that Jasper had partial custody of Cassie, as I believed that he deserved it from what he'd done.

After Cassie was born, I had moved into the Whitlock-Hale house for more room for Jasper, the baby, and me. It turned out greatly when Jasper went to college at Seattle University to become a physical therapist there, as he'd come down very often to help raise Cassie. And while I was at school, Esme would babysit her grandchild.

Then when I finally graduated and got accepted to Seattle University, Jasper had bought us this beautiful loft near SU. And while both us were at school, Jasper and Rose's older brother Peter and his wife would babysit Cassie. And when they couldn't, Rose and Emmett gladly volunteered too. Rose adored her niece and was fiercely protective of her.

Cassie was 4 when Jasper and I had both finished school. I had gotten a business degree and had opened up a bakery that was very successful, especially in desserts for parties and weddings. Jasper had gotten a high paying job at a hospital as a physical therapist.

When Cassie was 4 I thought it was time to explain that Jasper wasn't her biological father. She was confused but felt contented when Jasper would stay with us and never leave her. She never asked about her biological father, but knew he was still alive somewhere. I never brought it up, as I didn't want to push her.

Things were good, but now that Edward was back…I knew things would change. I'm not sure if it'd be for the good or not. I briefly wondered what Edward would think about Jasper. I mean to me, to Cassie, and to everyone else, Jasper was Cassie's father. Jasper didn't care that they weren't blood related. He loved her and would probably do anything for her. And to me, Jasper was my knight that changed my life for the good.

We lived together, but we weren't together. We loved each other dearly and were the closest of companions. I'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for me, but we weren't in love. But that was okay for us. The 3 of, we were a family. Maybe a messed up one, but a family nonetheless.

"Bell?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Jasper sitting on the coffee table in front of me smiling his dimpled smile. "You okay there Princess?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I smiled softly at him before sighing. "He's here." I stated not needing to explain who _he_ was.

"I know. Rose called me earlier at work. Told me he knows. How'd it go?" Jasper said as he sat next to me.

I curled into his arms as I explained what had happened "So he doesn't know about me?"

I shake my head. "No. Not yet anyways. I'm worried about his reaction about you. He was already so infuriated."

He sighed. "We'll just have to play it by ear then." He kissed my forehead gently. "Come on now. Let's go make dinner," He said before pulling me up with him. We were chopping some vegetables in comfortable silence when a pretty angel interrupted us.

"Daddy!" Cassie exclaimed as she ran up to Jasper. Jasper opened his arms as Cassie jumped into them. Jasper twirled her around before giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl. You hungry?" Jasper asked her as he hitched her on the side of his hip.

"Yea!" She exclaimed as she laughed when Jasper tickled her sides. "What are we eating?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs," I said as I wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"Yummy!"

"Yes yummy! Now go with your daddy and wash up. I'll set everything up," I say before kissing her head. She giggles back. Jasper smiles in thanks at me. I lean up and peck his cheek in response. We smile at each other before he turns his attention to Cassie.

"Come on baby girl. Let's go play with some bubbles!" He exclaims before throwing her up in the air and catching her. He then put hers down and heads toward the bathroom. "Race ya!"

Cassie blinks before staring at me in confusion. "Hurry you dork! Before he beats you!" I say.

She pouts cutely before running off. "Daddy that's cheating!"

I smile as I set the table. This was my family. Now the question on the table is can Edward fit into our life here?

**There you go! Nothing really happened, but I thought you should learn Bella's side of the story. What did you guys think? Please update! (: **


End file.
